


Blue to Body

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper





	Blue to Body

“ _Jean…”_

Jean woke from his slumber, the sound of his name coming from a breathless mouth being the last thing he dreamt about, causing him to have dry mouth. He wiped the sweat from his brow and pushed the blankets from his chest. He looked over at the clock as he sat up, it was close to two in the morning and he had still yet been able to sleep very well; Jean could not get his mind clear, as if he even wanted to clear that beautiful man from his mind.

Jean was in college and shared a student apartment with three other of his close friends from high school, all of which chose to stick together through college, and a new person he hadn’t known when he moved in. Jean’s room was the farthest from the kitchen, one up from him was Mikasa, one up from her was a _shared_ room for Eren and Armin, and across from them was Marco, the guy they didn’t know. They got the apartment from an add on Craigslist that Marco has made looking for three roommates, getting four because of the inseparable nature of Eren and Armin, and everyone seemed to get along just fine the second they met, that was two months ago.

_Hi, I’m Marco, you must be Jean._

Jean loved to replay those words in his mind, remembering the sound of his name falling from the freckled man’s lips, loving how beautifully the single syllable came from his throat. Jean had been captivated by Marco, but had yet to tell him, not thinking he ever would because he was almost certain Marco had a girlfriend because he was always in his room, on the computer or his phone. He wasn’t even sure Marco even liked him, the man didn’t really talk to him much when they had the apartment to themselves, whenever the Three Musketeers went out, Marco became a different person.

“Fucking tired.” Jean pulled his boxers on so he wasn’t _so naked_ and yawned, scratching the back of his head. He opened his bedroom door and shuffled down the hallway as quietly as he could.

Jean stopped just outside of Marco’s door, seeing it just partially cracked, and gently swiped his fingers across the wood, wishing to push it open and see the man sleeping, a sight he had always wanted to burn into his memory. Jean stepped into the kitchen, the tile floor cold under his feet, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge; he took a long sip, trying to calm his nerves to get to sleep. Marco had filled his dreams since he moved in, but every once in a while he would be overwhelmed with dreams of intimacy, making sleep almost impossible.

“Fuck.” Jean leaned back against the counter, he was tempted to down a couple shots pf alcohol but he hadn’t had a drink in a long time, not knowing what a drunk him would be like anymore, and he certainly didn’t want to give Marco any more reasons to dislike him. He finished the rest of the bottle and tossed it the trash.

Jean yawned again as he started down the hallway, tracing his hand along the wall in the dark, finding the fact that the wall was cold to be quite comforting because it cleared part of the heat from his body. He came to Marco’s doorway again going to move past it this time.

“Jean…” Jean’s body froze; he was sure head his name whispered. He took one step back, bringing himself back to the crack in Marco’s bedroom door.

_I am going fucking crazy. I’m going back to–_

“Jean.” His name came as a whimper this time, definitely coming from Marco’s room. Jean felt goosebumps rise up on his skin and his body go completely cold.

Jean placed a hand against Marco’s door and pushed gently, the door moving silently against the carpet underneath it, not giving away his position. Marco’s room was dark, but there was a light coming from the small hallway that led to the bathroom; Jean could hear heavy breathing also, but it was barely audible. Jean had to still be dreaming, or must be imagining this, there is no way this was happening. He took a step farther into the room and closed the door behind him and much as he could without actually clicking the latch; he then took the steps to get him to the archway of the small hallway and braced himself against the wall.

“Jean…ah…” Marco’s breathing hitched and a whimper fell from his mouth again, sending all the blood in Jean’s body straight to his groin. Jean moved to peak around the corner of the wall to see into Marco’s bathroom, his knees going weak.

Marco was naked, skin blushed and covered in sweat, with his back toward the door. Marco was on his knees and leaning forward to brace himself against the sides of the tub, bringing Jean’s attention to the tight muscles of his back, a beautiful caramel color and brushed with freckles, and then he realized what Marco was doing. Underneath Marco, Jean could just barely see a suction cup connected with the floor; Marco raised his hips and Jean was presented with the image of a thick, blue toy slipping from the man’s body, glistening and wet. Marco quickly straightened his back and pushed himself back down to the floor, the toy being sucked back into his body with a shaky motion as if he were searching for something.

“J-Jean,” Marco gasped and quickened his pace, whimpering as he rode himself into pleasure. Jean’s body had become a boiling temperature from watching Marco and he reached down to pull his painfully hard cock from his boxers, almost gasping from the sensation.

_This has to be a dream. Please, please don’t be a dream._

Marco’s breathing quickened ever so slightly when he let one of his hands fall to touch himself, but Jean hadn’t been able to see Marco’s cock yet, but he imagined it to be dripping and curved toward the man’s stomach. Jean let his boxers drop to the floor and then took a step forward toward the bathroom, silently going to a crouching position with his hands against the floor. He had one chance and he was going for it, no matter the cost. He made his way into the bathroom to bring himself directly behind Marco, but the man had yet to even notice his presence.

“Jean!” Marco whimpered again, pushing himself down particularly hard.

“You know,” Jean whispered into Marco’s shoulder, startling the man and making his motion falter. “You could have just asked; I can guarantee you that I feel a hell of a lot better than that.”

Jean reached his hand down the brush a finger along Marco’s stretched hole, causing the man to gasp and give the toy a single ride.

“How-you-in my…” Marco stopped trying to speak when Jean ran his hands forward over his thighs and to his hips, pushing the man to resume his movements.

“You left your door open, and I heard you call for me.” Jean rubbed himself against Marco’s back feeling the man tense up and press back against his chest. “I was also dreaming about you, to be honest with you.”

“Jean…” Marco gasped as Jean lifted him from the toy, watching it flop heavily against the floor. Marco was completely wrecked, letting Jean take control of his body.

“At least you are already stretched out.” Jean clutched a group of Marco’s hair and pulled his head back, roughly kissing the man’s hungry mouth. Marco moaned into Jean’s mouth, hands flying back to grip Jean’s neck. Jean was going to push the boundary as much as he could.

Jean gripped harder around Marco’s thin hips and pulled their bodies as close together as possible, trapping his own heavy cock between their bodies. He snaked one arm around Marco and reached his other hand up to spread his fingers softly against the man’s throat and jaw, deepening the kiss. Jean could feel Marco’s cock thumping against his arms, and finally looked down to look at the extension of the man in his arms. The cock was also a caramel color, small freckles dotting the length, and a length it was; it was _leaking_ precum all over the floor with a string connecting the cock with the puddle on the floor. Marco looked as if he’d been riding the toy long before Jean found him and he was sure the man and his hard cock were about ready to explode, but he knew he was also.

“Marco.” Jean breathed the name into the kiss as he let his hands fall back down to the man’s hips. He gripped Marco and lifted the man into the air, pushing his cock under him, and slowly lowered the shivering man onto his length. “Fuck, ahh, Marco!”

Marco’s grasp on Jean’s neck tightened and he let out a heavy, loud moan as Jean filled him to the hilt with no problem. Marco let Jean’s name fall from his lips, pushing all of his weight into the lap he was seated on, clenching his muscles around the cock that filled him. Jean’s breath faltered when he couldn’t resist pushing Marco’s body down the floor, leaving his ass pushing high in the air, and pump himself into the loose hole. He gripped Marco’s hip with one hand and braced himself against the tile of the floor with his other hand, thrusting quickly and hard with his chest pressed flat against Marco’s back.

“Jean, more!” Marco pushed back against Jean’s thrusts, pulling the man in deeper. The squishing noise between their bodies, the sucking of Marco’s insides, and the sound of his name falling from Marco’s lips was quickly causing a heat to pool in his groin.

 _It has to be here somewhere._ Jean gripped Marco’s hips and shifted his cock to the same position the toy had been in when Marco had quickened his own pace before, chuckling as Jean screamed for him and arched his back.

“Th-th-ahh!” Jean had found Marco’s sweet spot and he made sure he would never forget it. He pounded into Marco, not once giving the spot a break.

“Jean! Cl-close! Don’t–”

“I won’t stop, promise,” Jean growled into Marco’s ear and started to suck a bruise into Marco’s left shoulder blade. He felt Marco start to tighten around him and he released his hold on Marco’s hip, gripping the man’s hard cock with his hand; he began to pump Marco in time with his thrusts, memorizing the sound of his cries of pleasure.

“Har-harder! Jean…cu-cumming!” Jean leaned back up into his sitting position and pulled Marco’s limp body with him, not letting his thrusts falter. He reached down to grip Marco’s hips, and repeatedly pulled the man up from his cock, slamming him back down to meet his thrusts, his cock still pressing against the bundle of nerves in Marco’s body. “Yes, Jean!”

Jean couldn’t think after he felt Marco’s body clench around him, his vision now full of stars, and the release he had been holding back now coming back to him at full speed. Jean reached down to grip Marco’s cock and pumped once more before the man came hard into his hand. Marco them began to buck into Jean’s hand, taking over the contact by riding the hard cock that had been slamming into his body. The feeling of Marco willingly riding his lap and clenching around his cock finally brought Jean to his climax; he came, pressing his hips deep into Marco’s body and filling the man and letting out a cry of his own.

“Goddamnit, Marco.” Marco had collapsed back onto Jean’s chest and was breathing heavily; both of the men were glistening with sweat and cum.

“J-Jean, it took you long enough.”

“What?” Jean blushed, had Marco not enjoyed it?

“I-I’ve been trying to get you into bed with me since you moved in, and you wait until tonight. I just bought that thing and now…now I don’t even have a need for it.” Marco chuckled and pulled himself from Jean’s lap, hissing as the feeling of Jean moving inside him again made him overly sensitive.

“You-you have?” How could Jean have missed that?

“Mmhm, you think I walk around the house half naked when you aren’t home? I thought you were watching me float around the house, but I guess you missed it.”

“I just spent so much time trying not to rip your clothes off, I was trying not to notice, I guess.” Marco turned and straddled Jean’s lap, pulling the man into a sloppy, deep kiss; Marco mewled as Jean pulled their bodies closer together.

“Please notice from now on, because to downgrade to that toy after this would be a shame.” Marco whispered this against Jean’s lips and felt the man’s cock tap the underside of one of his butt cheeks. “There’s a good boy.”


End file.
